Beverage container holders can be formed from a variety of materials, for example corrugated, chip board, paper materials, or plastic materials. The beverage container holders can be created in mass production processes that start from individual blanks. The blanks may be taken from larger sheets of material. Removing the blanks from the larger sheets can be done in a rapid and economical manner to minimize the cost of producing the beverage container holders.